How Dior Got Pranked
by BlueRaspberryJollyRancher
Summary: Finally! This time, instead of torturing the Feanorians, BlueRaspberryJollyRancher is out to help them! Well, one of them. Maedhros and Maglor probably wouldn't approve. And Finwe and Celegorm would probably run off screaming. But hey, at least Caranthir is happy!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! It's my first multi-chapter story! So, this is just a prologue/teaser chapter kind of thing, so it's not very long. Enjoy!**

BlueRaspberryJollyRancher was sucking on a lollipop when Caranthir burst in. She yelped and drew a big lollipop like a sword.

Caranthir skidded to a halt and held up his hands. "CALM DOWN! I need your help."

BlueRaspberryJollyRancher raised an eyebrow. "Really? What do I need to do? And this had better be good. I was in the middle of lollipop sucking."

Caranthir took a deep breath. "I need you to help me prank Dior. He's being annoying."

BlueRaspberryJollyRancher's jaw dropped open for a split second, then she grabbed her video camera and dragged Caranthir into a random Prius that randomly appeared. She then drove off to the Halls of Mandos.

 **How was it? NO, DO NOT ASK ME HOW PEOPLE CAN DRIVE OFF TO THE HALLS OF MANDOS. I DON'T KNOW EITHER.**


	2. Planning the Prank

**Well, here's chapter 1! Although I admit I was a bit discouraged by the lack of reviews... Anyway, you always have a chance to make up for it!**

"Oooh La La!" Mandos declared as he danced through his halls. "I am _so_ happy!"

Everything was going well. The Feanorians hadn't pulled an act in a long, long time. Although Dior was becoming a little annoying...

Then a random blue Prius randomly drove into the Halls. Out came Caranthir, and behind him was the infamous... wait for it... BlueRaspberryJollyRancher! Mandos instantly stopped prancing around and started screaming.

"AGH NOOOOOO! THAT GIRL IS OUT TO GET ME!"

 _That girl_ got annoyed, so she threw a Jolly Rancher at Mandos. The candy knocked the Vala to the ground.

"Wait!" Caranthir yelled. He rushed over to poor Namo and whispered something in the Vala's ear.

A slow grin spread across Mandos's face.

Seeing the phenomenon happen, BlueRaspberryJollyRancher cackled madly until she ran out of breath.

Suddenly, GreenAppleJollyRancher, BlueRaspberryJollyRancher's brother, appeared.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT'SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" the two shouted.

PRANKSPRANKSPRANKSPRANKSPRANKS

Meanwhile, in Finwe's room...

Finwe groaned. "It's her! It's her! Oh woe, oh TRAGEDY! I will die a second death! I will-"

"You'll do no such thing", Dior interrupted. Finwe glared at Dior, but he ignored it. "For I am Dior, the brave and handsome! With all my fairness, braveness, valiantness, and impressiveness, I will protect you!"

Finwe went _hoi-ya!_ and threw his plate of bitter melon at Dior.

PRANKSPRANKSPRANKSPRANKSPRANKS

"So, what do you think?" Mandos asked tentatively. _He_ didn't want to get killed by this crazy girl and her antics.

"GREAT!" both BlueRaspberry and GreenApple said at the same time.

"Um, are you sure you want to do this?"Caranthir inquired. "If Dior finds out..."

"He won't", GreenApple promised.

BlueRaspberry just shrugged and used her Jolly Rancher as lip gloss.

 **REVIEW, OR I WILL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN.**


	3. Buying the Stuff

**Did I scare you with the lack of updates? So sorry. I've got so much homework lately, plus a science project. Expect updates to be back to normal around Christmas. Anyway, on with the story!**

GreenApple rolled his eyes. "I don't get why you like blue raspberry jolly ranchers so much. Green apple flavored ones are much better."

Needless to say, BlueRaspberry was furious at this little seemingly harmless comment. She pulled a shark out of her pocket and threw it at GreenApple, who screamed and hid behind Caranthir, who screamed and hid behind Maedhros, who screamed and hid behind Mandos, who screamed and hid behind Manwe, who poofed away the shark with a snap of his fingers.

"HEY YOU POOFED AWAY MY FAVORITE SHARK!" Melkor screamed. "YOU'LL PPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!"

GreenApple threw a dum-dum at Melkor.

Melkor threw a fireball at Manwe and left.

"So, off pranking we go!" BlueRaspberry cheered, not seeming to notice that her brother was frantically trying to put out the fire on Mandos, whose cloak had caught ablaze when the Vala of Doom was frantically trying to put out the fire on Manwe.

* * *

"Nail polish?"

"Check."

"Oreos?"

"Check."

"Newspaper?"

"Check."

"Balloons, doughnuts, sticky notes, cotton balls, onions, caramel, jello?"

"Check."

"Fake rats?"

"Check."

"Real rats?"

"Che- WHAT?"

BlueRaspberry burst out laughing. "I'M KIDDING, I'M KIDDING!"

Caranthir sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's just pay for the stuff and get out of here."

So BlueRaspberry paid for the _stuff_ and the two _got out of_ the store.

* * *

"How do you think my sister is doing?" GreenApple asked.

"Let's just get this over with", Celegorm groaned. "If we don't, that horrible girl might..."

"Grass?"

"Check."

 **And that's this chapter! Can you guess what the terrible two and the reluctant three are planning?**


	4. Oh No

**Hey, sorry this took so long. I've been really busy lately: Researching a national park (even if it is beautiful) takes up a lot of time. Anyway, you shall wait no longer for the next chapter!**

Dior sashayed into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door. He surveyed his _beautiful_ face and nodded. It would suffice for the party Celegorm had told him about. He sashayed into the dining room, and found that Celegorm was already there.

"How do you do?"Dior asked Celegorm in a ridiculously feminine voice.

Caranthir smirked evilly, something he was very good at, and yanked on the string he was holding.

Balloons engulfed the surprised Dior, while GreenApple poofed Caranthir away to the bathroom.

"This is cruel," Mandos mumbled. "What will Dior do to us when he finds out?"

BlueRaspberry, of course, was disappointed with Mandos. "YOU'RE A VALA!" she shouted. "ARE YOU AFRAID OF A LOWLY ELF?!"

"Hey", said Caranthir, who was poofed into the room earlier by GreenApple (But you already know that, right?).

BlueRaspberry tossed her hair. "Just get on with the plan!"

So Caranthir took out his onion and put it in the sink. GreenApple dumped the jar of caramel all over it.

"Who wants to be the lucky volunteer? ... No one? Well... Eeny, meeny, miny, moe..."

* * *

"Hey Dior, I'm SO sorry for killing you!"

"Huh?"

"Here, have a caramel apple to make up for it!"

Dior eyed the onion - ahem, _apple_ \- suspiciously. "What's a caramel apple?"

"It's, um, a really sweet apple. Try it out!"

Dior bit into the onion - and immediately spat it out. "AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHH! I'M GONNA KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLL YOU!"

Celegorm ran for his life.

* * *

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I didn't have much time. Hopefully next time will be different!**


	5. Evil Cackles

Dior sat.

Why did it seem like everyone was against him? He was only trying to help.

He snarled. Well, if the pranksters thought they could get away with what they'd done, they were WRONG!

He just had to find someone to help him. Dior began to regret getting on Curufin's nerves. Curufin had been a _brilliant_ prankster.

Wait.

There was someone else. Someone who had devastated Aman with prank wars between him and Fingolfin in the past. Someone whom even Dior feared a little.

Feänor.

And with that thought, Dior began to let out some evil cackles of his own.


	6. Morgoth Interferes Once More

"Buuut Feeeeeeänor!" Dior whined. "It'll be fuuuuuuun!"

"No it won't." Feänor said flatly.

"But think of all the stuff we could do! We could... Ooh, we could dump water on their heads!"

"That", Feänor stated, "Is the lamest prank ever. I swear, even Finarfin could think of something better."

Dior sulked off.

Meanwhile...

Morgoth paced.

Then he paced some more. He was not happy. His favorite shark had been poofed away! Manwë had committed a heinous crime. AND MORGOTH WOULD NEVER FORGIVE HIM! EVER!

But what could he do to get revenge? Manwë didn't have a shark. Manwë didn't even like sharks! Then he remembered.

"SAURON, SEND A MESSAGE TO DIOR IMMEDIATELY!"


End file.
